


What he Needed

by IamLittleStar



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 11:15:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13006629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamLittleStar/pseuds/IamLittleStar
Summary: Dean has his Angel back. He knows what he needs and he isn't waiting a second longer.





	What he Needed

**Author's Note:**

> Occurs right after The episode Tombstone. 
> 
> This. This is what he needed. Warm, flesh to flesh, solid. It had been weeks, he had been angry, he had grieved. It was a ragged wound that wouldn't heal. He'd been lonely, in pain and right now; this was all he needed. He could feel the edges of his wound smoothing themselves, he was beginning to heal, to feel...

It had been days since Cas returned, he made up his mind and he wasn't waiting a second longer. "C'mon Cas." He said as soon as they got in the bunker. Cas looked confused but followed. Dean practically ran through the bunker to his bedroom. He pulled his coat off as he walked in, he turned and closed the door as soon as Cas entered.  
Before Cas could speak, he was being pushed against the door. His head made contact with the hardwood, he grunted at the opposing sensations of pain and pleasure when his lips met Dean's. Pain forgotten as a warm slick tongue slid over his teeth and into his mouth. It felt... It felt. He could feel. His head was becoming light and tingly. He pushed back against Dean, giving back the amazing sensation of lips and tongues. After days... Weeks... How long had it been? An eternity in the empty? This was too much and not enough. Cas was grasping at Dean, touching whatever he could touch, everything he could finally touch.  
Dean pulled away to breathe, "oh god." Cas chased his mouth. Dean leaned back into it but began pulling at Cas' coat, jerking it and the blazer down his arms. Cas slung it free so he could get his hands back on Dean. He touched his face, traced his mouth with the pad of his thumb. Kissed his mouth gently.  
"God, I missed you." He whispered as he bumped his forehead against Dean's.  
"Mmm, missed you, mmm all of you." Dean mumbled against chapped lips. He pulled at the crooked tie and cursed the buttons of the stark white shirt. Cas began returning the ministrations as he yanked Dean's t-shirt and overshirt over his head and corralled him towards the bed. Dean landed with an "oomph" against the memory foam, he quickly sank into the bed with Cas' weight on top of him. 

 

Sam had pretended to not hear or notice his brother and the angel leave the garage together. Instead he grabbed their bags and went the opposite direction. He made it all the way to the kitchen before Jack caught up with him.  
"Where did they go? Are they ok?"  
"Uhhh. They just need to...talk."  
"About what, a case?"  
"No, just uhh their uh..." Sam stuttered for an explanation. "Stuff."  
"Stuff..." Jack repeated as he stared disbelieving at Sam.  
"I'm going to bed." Sam practically sprinted out of the kitchen. He hated not being honest with Jack but he wasn't really lying because truthfully he didn't know the exact nature of whatever was going on between his brother and Cas. But by the sounds coming from behind Dean's door; he could imagine. He made sure to walk loudly so Dean didn't forget there were other people in the bunker. 

"Why is Sam stomping down the hall?" Cas looked down at Dean and asked.  
"So I know he's going to bed." Cas looked confused, "and to let us know to be quiet."  
Realization seemed to cascade over Cas' face. "Ohhh."  
Dean dropped Cas' shoe to floor along with the sock he pulled off before tugging Cas' pants the rest of the way off. "Think you can be quiet?" Dean smirked.  
Cas smiled back, "Think you can?"  
"Challenge accepted." Dean whispered against Cas' navel. Cas moaned as he tightened a fist in the sheet. "You're going to lose." Dean said as he licked the full length of Cas' dick. Cas' breathing became erratic as he tried to be quiet. Dean took Cas into his mouth until he touched the back of his throat. He did this several times and watched Cas squirm, he sucked Cas hard until he groaned loudly. He managed a chuckle even with his mouth full of Cas.  
"Dean..."  
"Mphhh."  
"Ughh Dean, I'm going to... "  
Dean knew what Cas was trying to say, it encouraged him to move faster and suck harder. Cas would have been very loud if he hadn't pulled Dean's pillow over his face to muffle himself. Dean swallowed everything down as he listened to Cas moan and felt his body go limp beneath him.  
He kissed his way back up to Cas' mouth before pulling the pillow away and putting a quick peck on his lips. "you okay, Angel?"  
"Mmmm. Yeah."  
Dean snuggled against Cas' chest, Cas eventually put his arms around Dean and held him tightly.  
This is what Dean wanted. Cas, just Cas. Holding him, touching him, smelling him, knowing he was real and right here. He kissed Cas' collar bone and Snuggled against him again.  
"Your turn." Cas whispered.  
"Mmm. Nah, want to stay right here. I want this. Just this."  
"You sure?" Cas kissed his hair.  
"Yeah, tired." Dean yawned his response that had become one worded as he began drifting off. Cas ran a hand over his hair and kissed his nose before closing his own eyes. Yeah, this was what he needed.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been sitting on this one for weeks, I wrote this before the episode Tombstone so I really had no idea about where it occurred in the timeline. Right after Tombstone was the only place that sort of made sense to me. I don't usually churn something out so quickly and I'm rarely inspired by episodes that are new so this one surprised me. It was also inspired by a work of art I saw, I wish I could use the artwork here and give credit to the artist, unfortunately it was one of those images that I scrolled past on my Tumblr and didn't bother to like or reblog (idjit). Although after seeing it I couldn't quit thinking about it. If I happen to come across it again I'll try to get permission to use it. Basically it's an image of Cas holding Dean in bed.  
> Anyway, hope you liked this enough to leave kudos. ♥️


End file.
